


Ten Years After

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui mourns his losses</p>
<p>I just had to get this out of my system</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years After

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for chapter 658, character death, angst
> 
> I just had to get this out of my system

TITLE: Ten Years After

PAIRING: ShunUki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake

WARNINGS: Spoilers for chapter 658, character death, angst

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten Years After

 

 

After the ceremony for the newest captain, everyone adjourned to the Kuchiki estate for an elaborate party that was sumptuously catered by the Kuchiki staff.

Shunsui had never had to fake a smile so much in his life. Of course he was genuinely happy for Rukia-chan and she had worked really hard for her position. And at the ceremony he was all smiles. Once the others had left he sat in his chair for awhile while Nanao watched on quietly. He saw her shift position and prepared for her words.

“Time to head to the party, sir!”

“Hai hai Nanao-chan, just give these old bones a chance to move.”

“You say that, but you could beat anyone in a foot race and you know it.” She grumbled at him.

He chuckled and slid the pink kimono back over his shoulders with a sigh. “Make sure to give me an out, alright?” She nodded and closed the doors of the great hall behind them.

Several hours later he felt like his cheeks were going to fall off. He caught Nanao’s eye and gave her a small nod.

“Captain-commander we still have some work to finish up in the office.” He groaned dramatically. “Being in charge is a never ending job.” and everyone chuckled.

Saying his goodbyes and lots of smiles and handshakes he was finally away. “Take the rest of the day to rest up Nanao-chan. I’m heading to my quarters for the remainder of the day.”

Nanao didn’t even argue with him, she simply brushed his sleeve as she walked past him. That was almost the last straw for Shunsui Kyoraku; who quickly made his way to his private rooms. Once there he carelessly stripped off his clothing, allowing them to fall where they may.

He could almost hear his voice; chiding him for being so messy. Shunsui spun on his heels expecting to see that soft white hair float in the air as he’d bend down to retrieve the scattered clothing. He barely heard the quiet [tsk tsk] floated in the air.

A moaning cry left his lips.

It was too hard to pretend. He felt the tear beginning to trickle down his cheeks. It was all too much. Not only had he lost his mentor who was more of a father than his own, but he had lost two of his oldest friends; one of whom was his long time lover. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

After what felt like a long time, he made his way to his bed. Reaching into a small side table that had a  hiding space in it he flipped a small trigger. The table was something he had specially made when he had first become captain many eons ago. His fingers fumbled for a box and flipped it open. Two rings glittered in the soft candle light. One slid onto his finger as easily as it always had. They had worn them when they were alone. No one had known of their pact. And now no one ever would. The smaller of the set slipped on his little finger and he absentmindedly spun it with his thumb; staring off into the distance of a dark corner in his room.

Ten years of faking being his old happy-go-lucky self. Ten years of suffering in silence. Ten years of heart rending loss. It was too much.

But tomorrow he’d be back in his office, doing paperwork, taking meetings and showing a cheery face. Such was the job of the Captain-commander of the Gotei-13.  

Peace was a wonderful thing, but the cost was too high.

Tomorrow everything would go back to normal. He fell asleep with the rings on his fingers…..and forgot to take them off when he strode into his office.

If anyone noticed they said nothing, so he just kept wearing them.

He was able keep his beloved Juu-chan with him always.


End file.
